<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trembling Fists by SilentRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183050">Trembling Fists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose'>SilentRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>River City Girls (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After tearing through River City to get their friends Kunio and Riki back, Kyoko and Misako take some time to reflect on the hectic day they've had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunio/Riki, Kyoko/Misako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obviously, its marked as Underage for some countries and not for others.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CRASH!</p><p><strong>"We didn't really think this through, did we?" </strong>Kyoko asked.</p><p><strong>"Not really our best plan," </strong>Misako replied as they fell through the air, the glass from the window they kicked the snooty Mami and Hasebe through, at the top of the Sanwakai Tower, leaving cuts and gashes in their skin. Each girl handled what they felt to be their impending doom in their own way. Kyoko lamented that she wouldn't get to see any more cute girls at River City High. She focused on all the strong, lean bodies of the volleyball team she hung out with. Misako, on the other hand, faced her oncoming doom with a large amount of apathy. She was a little pissed that she had to die in such an <em>uncool</em> way. Hell, she didn't even get to lose her virginity before she died, which she found to be a real pain in the ass. They were both just happy they saved their friends Kunio and Riki from the Yakuza.</p><p>Seeing the building below them coming up at a blistering speed, the girls braced for impact as best they could before smashing through the roof. As they came to a rough stop, they realized they didn't die.</p><p><strong>"I can't believe we're still alive," </strong>Kyoko said, groaning through a sharp pain in her hip, and head, and...well, all over.</p><p><strong>"Yeah, but we'll be feeling it tomorrow morning," </strong>Misako said, wincing when a movement tugged at something painful.</p><p><strong>"I'm feeling it right now, Misako!" </strong>Kyoko whined. Suddenly her vision blurred. Before she could stand, she collapsed on to her side, and that's when she noticed the plank impaling her in the space between her shoulder and neck through to her collarbone.</p><p><strong>"Fuck." </strong>She said, before passing out from pain and blood loss. Misako looked up when she heard Kyoko swear and collapse.</p><p><strong>"Kyoko!" </strong>She cried out, rushing over and falling to her knees. When she looked down at her knees, she saw a plank lodged into her own hip and out through her stomach and side, precariously close to her spine. Gritting her teeth and summoning as many images of Bruce Lee as she could, she picked her best friend up, her body screaming in pain when she did. She needed to get Kyoko to a hospital before she bled out. This was <em>definitely</em> not her day. After only a quarter of the way, she found even Bruce Lee didn't stop her body from feeling tired or stop her from staggering. The only thing that kept her moving was the thought that she couldn't let the bubbly girl in her arms die here, not after everything they've been through together. They've been kicking ass for years, side by side, and she wasn't about to let one stupid decision bred from anger stop them now.</p><p>By the time they got to the hospital, the only thing she could think was 'Kyoko', just forcing herself on no matter how tired she was. She could sleep after she got her to safety. When she walked through the doors, holding her bleeding best friend, she only muttered one thing, on repeat.</p><p><strong>"Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko..." </strong>When a nurse noticed the bleeding girls walk through the front doors, she yelled for assistance and picked up the unconscious girl from the ebony-haired girl. Once the weight was lifted from her body, Misako collapsed, passing out, her body finally unable to stay awake a moment longer.</p><p>------</p><p>When she woke up, Misako felt numb. When her brain registered the unfamiliar ceiling, she immediately went into defensive mode. Rolling out of bed, she ripped the tubes out of her arms and the wires off her chest and grabbed the ECG machine that was screaming now that it'd been unplugged. When doctors and nurses came rushing in at the sound of the flat-line, Misako brandished it like a weapon, growling lowly, her primal fear-addled brain having taken over the controls from the higher functioning parts of her brain. When a doctor tried approaching, she smacked him, hard, in the face with it, sending him flying.</p><p>It took about 10 minutes for the girl to calm down, but when she did, she refused to allow them to strap her back up to the machines. When asked anything, she'd only respond with <strong>"Kyoko." </strong>Finally, the nurse from when she walked into the hospital came forward, and she ended up allowing her guard down around the woman. She didn't know why. Logically, she knew the doctors were trying to help, but she didn't really trust any of them, except this one nurse.</p><p><strong>"Is Kyoko the name of the girl you came in here carrying?" </strong>Misako just numbly nodded. <strong>"If you don't mind my asking, who did you get into a fight with to end up so badly hurt like this?"</strong></p><p><strong>"Everyone," </strong>Misako responded, monotone. The nurse was about to start laughing but stopped herself when she saw the serious, grave look of someone who'd been through a lot in one day.</p><p>
  <strong>"I can let you visit her if you'd like. She has you on her emergency contact list, and I couldn't help to notice you have her on yours. I can take you to her, on one condition."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"What is it?" </strong>She said, raising her eyebrow.</p><p><strong>"You let us take care of you. You nearly died three separate times. With how much blood you lost, you were essentially dead when you arrived. It's still considered a miracle that you survived to even get <em>to</em> the hospital, let alone all the surgeries you went through."</strong> The nurse said, concern and wonder etched across her face clearly.<strong><br/></strong></p><p><strong>"It's not a miracle, doc, I'm just too stubborn to die. You want me to cooperate, fine, just make sure Kyoko makes it out of here alive and we have a deal. You <em>don't</em></strong> <strong>want to know what'll happen if she doesn't." </strong>Misako said, gravely, her tone indicating she was more than willing to go through with her thinly veiled threat. Suddenly, she perked up. <strong>"Hei doc, how many days have I been out?" </strong>She asked, suddenly. Furrowing her brow, the nurse thought for a moment.</p><p><strong>"Well, first, I'm a nurse, not a doctor. Second, it's been a month." </strong>She said, showing the girl a calendar on the wall.</p><p><strong>"Eh, same thing... You said it's been a month?!" </strong>Hurriedly, she got out of the bed (ignoring the protests of the nurse), and went to look at the calendar. May 27th. Suddenly, the girl fell back from something hitting her knees. Yelling in surprise, she looked back to see the nurse having wheeled up a wheelchair, forcing the girl to sit back in it. When the nurse received the dirty look from the raven-haired teen, she simply smiled.</p><p><strong>"Where to? You said you'd cooperate, which, for now, means using a wheel chair until we can be sure you won't fall or pass out." </strong>Sighing, Misako just leaned back. Maybe she <em>shouldn't</em> push herself so hard right now. Kyoko would kick her ass if she knew her best friend was unnecessarily pushing herself.</p><p><strong>"Kyoko." </strong>Misako answered the nurse. With a nod, she was off to see her best friend.</p><p>It was only a five minute trip to Kyoko's room. When she was wheeled through the door, Misako's heart broke, her mind went into a rage. Laying there, unmoving, hooked up to a plethora of machines and an oxygen mask was Kyoko, who looked emaciated and frail. Grabbing the wheels of her wheelchair, she forced the chair from the nurse's grip, rolling forward quickly next to Kyoko's bed. She grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.</p><p><strong>"Kyoko! Wake up! Please! I <em>need</em> you to wake up!" </strong>Misako yelled, shaking in despair as tears fell down her cheeks.</p><p><strong>"Misako... She's been in a coma since you both arrived here. While her brain has still been active, she could be in a coma for a year or for the rest of her life. You should prepare yourself for the worst case scenario." </strong>The nurse said, turning around and giving the girl time to grieve. As soon as the door slid shut behind her, Misako sobbed her heart out, head resting against her best friend's limp hand. She didn't care how long it would take, she'd be beside Kyoko till the chipper girl woke up. She'd wait months, years, decades if she had to! She didn't stop crying for an hour, promising every deity under the sun and back whatever they wanted if they would bring her best friend back. She wasn't religious, at all, but if there was a sure-fire way to make her a believer, it would be to bring her best friend back to her.</p><p><strong>"Happy birthday, Kyoko...I'm so sorry..." </strong>Suddenly, the door slammed open, startling Misako. Twisting around in her wheelchair, she saw two people she was worried she wouldn't see ever again. Kunio and Riki. They were both panting like they had sprinted from the other side of town, their hair a mess and clothes ruffled. Rushing forward, they picked up Misako and crushed her in a hug, crying tears of joy.</p><p><strong>"Holy shit, Misako! You had us scared to death!" </strong>Kunio said.</p><p><strong>"We came the moment we heard you were awake. Took you long enough!" </strong>Riki said, his tear-stained cheeks evidence enough that he was being playful.</p><p><strong>"Yeah, well, Kyoko's still taking her sweet-ass time waking up." </strong>She said once she'd been put down, still being hugged by Kunio, the big softie. It was then that the doctor came in.</p><p><strong>"Sir, she may be your girlfriend, but if you break more of her ribs than she had broken before, I'll kick you out." </strong>When she said that, the room went quiet for a second, before bursting into laughter. At the raucous laughter, the doctor looked on confused.</p><p>
  <strong>"What's funny?"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"You, doc! He's not my boyfriend!" </strong>She gagged at the word 'boyfriend', mostly playfully. Kunio chimed in.</p><p><strong>"<em>He's</em> my boyfriend." </strong>Kunio said, pointing to Riki, who stepped up and grabbed his hand gently. Misako always knew they would be cute together, and when they <em>finally</em> got together a year ago, her and Kyoko were really happy for them.</p><p><strong>"My apologies, it's unusual to see young men embracing young women these days without it indicating a romantic relationship." </strong>The doctor said, smiling gently. They spent the next few hours catching Misako up on what'd happened. Hasebe and Mami were arrested for a plethora of crimes, including kidnapping and attempted murder. The Yakuza were driven out of River City, though without them there, things have gotten more chaotic in the city. A number of offshoots of the Yakuza Family were cropping up, taking and fighting over pieces of the city. The police were more than happy to let the two girl's rampage in the city go unpunished, not having the manpower to really spare to arrest the girls. It was on that note that the two boys left back to their apartment as visiting hours were over.</p><p>Misako stayed in Kyoko's room, refusing to go back to her own until the redheaded girl woke up.</p><p><strong>"I said I'd cooperate, not that I'd leave my best friend alone." </strong>Was Misako's response when asked <em>why</em> she wouldn't leave. Sighing, the doctor sent for all the necessary medical equipment for Misako's recovery. Laying in bed next to the smaller girl, Misako intertwined their hands between them and slipped off into sleep.</p><p>And so, their daily routine was set for the next 8 months. Wake up, eat, get medical treatment, the boys visit and talk for as long as they can, then they leave and Misako falls asleep crying, next to her best friend. When the eight month mark rolled around, she was released from the hospital. The only thing that really changed is that they kicked her out with Kunio and Riki when visiting times were over. She stayed on their couch. She's been effectively homeless for years, her deadbeat parents having left her here when she was a little girl. She was used to it, but she never wanted Kyoko to be.</p><p>The girl's parents were <em>loaded</em>. They were always out somewhere. Eventually it came to the point that, one night, she'd gotten a message from Kyoko's parents, saying they had sold their place in River City. Misako knew what was happening, Kyoko's parents were trying to force the girl out of River City because they fancied living somewhere else until they left <em>that</em> place, too. She'd find a job, a night job so she didn't miss Kyoko waking up, and buy the girl a place to live. The next night, Misako went out and found a job as a bouncer at a club. The girl had her hands full nightly, fighting at least two or three people a night. <strong>'Hah! This is still nothing compared to fighting the entire damned city!'</strong> She thought to herself.</p><p>The best part of the job is that her wallet was full nightly, making it increasingly easy to save up for a place for Kyoko. She honestly wasn't even thinking of herself, she just wanted the younger girl to be happy, to be safe. In the very back of her mind, in a corner she refused to acknowledge, she realized what was driving her to do all this, but she ignored it in the hopes that she wouldn't ruin her friendship with the redhead.</p><p>For the next 4 months, she added work into her routine. The moment she woke up, she left for the hospital, knowing she'd get there right as visiting hours opened up.</p><p>It was on Kyoko's 17th birthday that Misako's routine was shattered. The day started normally, and continued to be so until about halfway through her day at the hospital. <strong>"Happy birthday, Kyoko." </strong>Misako said, setting the flowers in the vase beside the girl's bed. As she was about to sit down on the bed beside the girl, the redhead suddenly mumbled.</p><p><strong>" 'is not my bir...day. Silly Mis...ko" </strong>Misako thought she was hearing things, until she looked down and saw half-lidded blue orbs staring into her fuchsia eyes. Misako screamed, loudly, bawling, as she dived to hug her best friend.</p><p>------</p><p>Kyoko grunted as Misako dove into her, crying. <strong>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I-if you want to think it's my birthday, I won't stop you!" </strong>And then, she noticed the white ceiling above her head. <strong>"That's funny, I don't remember painting my ceiling white? Wait, I don't remember you saying you were gonna come over Misako! Not that I mind, just didn't know you were gonna come over!" </strong>She said, blushing brightly when she realized just <em>how</em> close her (usually) rage-filled best friend was, pressing her body into her own. When the older girl sat back up, Kyoko was able to get a good look at her best friend. She looked disheveled, skinnier than usual, and tired. Her hair was so long! It reached to her back now! She didn't even have her ruby red lipstick on! Something was wrong!</p><p><strong>"Kyoko, just...look around, dummy." </strong>When Misako told her to, she did. It was then that she realized she was in the hospital.</p><p><strong>"Oh. Who were we visiting again?" </strong>She said scratching her head. Misako giggled. <strong>'</strong><strong>Wait a second. <em>Misako just giggled.</em> What on earth was going on?!'</strong> While half of her brain was trying to figure out that mystery, the other half was trying to perfectly memorize the beautiful sound. She's had a <em>huuuuuuge</em> crush on her best friend since <em>forever</em>. She hasn't told anyone about it, in fear of her losing Misako's friendship.</p><p><strong>"Geez, Kyoko, never change." </strong>Misako said, wiping a tear away from her eyes. <strong>"You, you big dummy. You've been in here for a year. Today's your 17th birthday." </strong></p><p><strong>"Wait a second, it can't be! You said I was in here a year, but I'm fifteen!" </strong>Misako sighed happily.</p><p>
  <strong>"We took down Hasebe and Mami, remember? It was a month before your birthday." </strong>
</p><p><strong>"Ohhhhh. Well, we did it, right?" </strong>Kyoko wondered. Misako nodded.</p><p><strong>"We did. Even the big Yakuza family was run out." </strong>Suddenly, Kyoko sat up.</p><p><strong>"Where are Kunio and Rik-" </strong>Before she could finish her sentence, the door burst off it's hinges from the force its abusers put into it. When the door slammed into the opposite wall, both girls jumped, and whipped around to see who was there. Apparently Kyoko registered what happened before Misako could, because suddenly, she was up and out of bed, zooming across the room into Kunio and Riki's arms, the both of them crying.</p><p><strong>"Kyoko!" </strong>They both cried out, squeezing her roughly. Kyoko simply giggled.</p><p><strong>"How are my favorite guys?!" </strong>She said, her tone chipper and upbeat, as usual. When Misako heard the smaller girl's tone, she smiled.</p><p><strong>"What the bloody hell are you doing out of bed?! And what happened to the door?!" </strong>The doctor asked. She then continued to reprimand her patient and the two new visitors in the room, telling them they'd better fix the door before the hospital bills them for it. Kyoko was guided back to her bed, pouting. Misako, Riki, and Kunio then proceeded to tell the bubbly girl what happened. When Misako got to the part when she carried them to the hospital, Kyoko yelled in awe.</p><p><strong>"Woaaahhh! Misako, you were so cool! I wouldn't have been able to do that in a million billion years!" </strong>Misako just scratched her head and turned away, blushing. Both boys noticed this. Smirking, both boys came up with a plan, texting each other back and forth as the girls continued chatting. It would take time, but luckily, that's something they all had.</p><p>It took two months for Kyoko to get out of the Hospital. Misako had told her what her parents did, angrily one night before she had to leave because of visiting hours.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, don't worry about that! My grandma set aside money for me in case they ever tried to do something like that. I don't think my parents ever really liked me, but I <em>know</em> grandma loves me!" </strong>
</p><p>When she got out of the hospital, she went and got an apartment, and pretty much puppy-eyed Misako to share with her and save her money, instead of buying an apartment of her own. Surprisingly, they got in the same day, seeing as they didn't have any luggage to move. The only things they had were the clothes on their backs, Misako's heart-shaped backpack, her pink spiked knuckles, and Kyoko's baseball bat. Thanks to Kunio and Riki, they had a fridge and a bed. The boys promised to help them go furniture shopping tomorrow. Kyoko decided they should go clothes shopping the next day, so they wouldn't have to stay in the same clothes forever. Misako decided to go out and buy a bottle of whiskey to celebrate Kyoko leaving the hospital.</p><p>A flash of Kyoko's bat and a threat later, and they were walking out of the shop with their whiskey, headed home. Kyoko really liked the thought that she got to have a home with Misako. She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't stop, she needed to have Misako by her side for as long as the universe would let her. When they got back to their apartment, Kyoko handed the bottle to Misako to hold so she could pull out the keys. When the taller girl grabbed the bottle, their fingers brushed together, sending a shock up the shorter girl's spine, causing her to yelp and drop her keys. When Misako raised her eyebrow in concern, Kyoko waved her off and bent over to pick up her keys, blushing darkly. Standing back up, she unlocked the door and let them in.</p><p>Walking over, they set down the bat and their backpack respectively into the corner, and sat down on the bed. Kyoko grabbed the bottle and tried her damnedest to open it, growling in what she deemed to be a threatening way (But really, it was just adorable, Misako noted). Kyoko's heart rate shot through the roof as Misako grabbed it from her, Misako's hand having closed around hers for a moment.</p><p><strong>"Here, let me." </strong>Misako said. Kyoko simply nodded, blushing brightly. She <em>had </em>to keep control or she was going to lose it and do something they both might regret. Drinking would help her keep her lips closed, surely! She hasn't exactly <em>had</em> alcohol before, but people used to it hide secrets, right?</p><p><strong>"Thanks Misako." </strong>She said, tearing up.</p><p>
  <strong>"Uh, Kyoko, it's not that big of a deal, it's just a bottle."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Not about that, silly, just...for everything. For making sure I didn't wake up alone. I would've been really scared if you weren't there, Misako." </strong>Kyoko said quietly. Misako leaned forward and hugged her gently. Kyoko hugged her back tightly, burying her face in the older girl's neck and inhaling deeply. She smelled like the leather of punching bags and the iron of blood, but with a sweeter tint to it. Pulling back, and unfortunately for Kyoko, ending the hug, she presented the opened whiskey bottle happily.</p><p><strong>"Since we're celebrating you getting outta the hospital, you're first up!" </strong>Misako said, a glint in her eyes,</p><p>
  <strong>"But Misako, how do we drink out of it? We don't have any cups."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Easy, dummy, just drink straight from it." </strong>Kyoko blushed when she heard her friend suggest it. Taking a deep breath, she took a big gulp of it. It burned on the way down, making her cough and beat her chest some. Misako just laughed, patting her on the back.</p><p><strong>"Alright! Let's get this party started!" </strong>She yelled, taking a swig easily, her ruby red lipstick smearing just a touch on the bottle lip. Smirking, she pulled out her phone and put on music. She then handed the bottle back to Kyoko. The girl looked at the mark on the bottle and blushed darkly. Gulping nervously, she put her mouth perfectly over the mark to take a drink and downed more of the sharp, burning drink.</p><p><strong>"Hei, Kyoko, you have any dreams when you were out like a light for a year?" </strong>Kyoko nodded, before she remembered why she should <em>not</em> have done so. She couldn't tell her best friend that they were about her, she'd punch her to death for sure! <strong>"Well? Spill! Knowing you, it could've been about anything." </strong>Kyoko shook her head.</p><p><strong>"N-nO" </strong>She said, her voice cracking. Shit, she couldn't trust herself to speak now!</p><p><strong>"What! Why not? We're best friends, you can tell me anything!" </strong>Misako said, looking a little disappointed. Gathering her courage, Kyoko took a long drink from the bottle.</p><p>
  <strong>"It...It was about you." </strong>
</p><p><strong>"Oh? Now I'm curious. Were they all, or was it just the one?" </strong>She asked, her eyes narrow and calculating, like a hawk's.</p><p><strong>"O-oNe!" </strong>Her voice cracked again, making Misako laugh.</p><p><strong>"Bullshit, Kyoko, you've always been a terrible liar!" </strong>The smaller girl just sighed.</p><p>
  <strong>"Okei, fine they were all about you."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Good girl. That's better." </strong>Misako said, sending a shiver up Kyoko's spine at being called a good girl. She <em>really</em> hoped Misako had missed that. <strong>"Now, tell me what they were about." </strong>She said, her voice commanding. Kyoko's legs were feeling like jelly at this point, and her head was fuzzy. They sat in silence as Kyoko thought of something to say, passing the bottle back and forth between them, getting increasingly more drunk. Downing the last of the bottle, Kyoko finally spoke.</p><p><strong>" 'ow about I shw youuu?" </strong>She said, her speech slurring some. Misako smirked, her grin glinting in the pale moonlight being let in through the windows.</p><p><strong>"Fine by me." </strong>How come she isn't feeling it at all!? That's not fair! Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against those ruby red lips that have been in her dreams for years now. Suddenly, her brain snapped out of it. <strong>'Nononono I've just ruined my relationship with my best friend!' </strong>Kyoko thought in a panic. Her brain, in panic mode, pulled away quickly, and turned to run out the door.</p><p><strong>"Kyoko!" </strong>Misako yelled, causing her to turn just as she got to the door, just to be slammed against it roughly with a pair of lips and a warm body against her own. The smaller girl could only whimper, unable to remember why she'd been holding herself back all these years. Pulling back just an inch, her lips just barely touching Kyoko's, she spoke again.</p><p><strong>"I finally get to make you <em>mine.</em> I won't let you get away now." </strong>Kyoko shivered when the words registered to her brain a minute later. The smaller girl whimpered, squirming against her taller best friend. Misako pressed her body further against Kyoko's, feeling their breasts press together. Leaning in, Misako nipped Kyoko's neck, smirking when that earned her a squeak from the red-head. Kyoko did her best to get her brain back from its putty-like state, but the more Misako pressed into her, the more her brain scattered. At that point, Kyoko felt something poking the top of her thigh.</p><p><strong>"M-Misako? Your phone is poking mE" </strong>Kyoko squeaked, her voice breaking when the poking pressed against her damp panties.</p><p><strong>"That's not my phone, dummy." </strong>Misako responded. She grabbed Kyoko's hand and brought it down to her achingly stiff shaft, which was currently tenting the high-waisted shorts she was wearing. Kyoko gasped.</p><p><strong>"Misako, if you snuck another bottle of alcohol, you should've told me!" </strong>She said, pouting. It was at this moment that she had to remember that her beautiful, strong, <em>sexy</em> best friend was, indeed, an idiot. Misako sighed, pushing Kyoko up against the door and, staring in her eyes heatedly, pulled her shorts down, the head of her cock sticking up out of her rather risque red lacy panties. Kyoko stared, awestruck. Then she looked up into Misako's eyes and said something that sent the inferno in both of their groins spiraling into a blazing tornado.</p><p><strong>"Misako. I love you." </strong>Suddenly, Misako was back on her, kissing her deeply, groping her ass, pressing her tongue into Kyoko's mouth in a way that made the smaller girl's knees weak. The black-haired beauty pulled away for only a split second to respond to her lover.</p><p><strong>"I love you too." </strong>Diving back in, she pinned Kyoko's tongue with her own, asserting her dominance even more. Suddenly, there was a hand rubbing her through her soaked panties, sending her squealing. Then, she felt a breeze, as Misako pulled her skirt off, revealing a pair of pretty, ruffly pink panties. Misako groaned deeply.</p><p><strong>"Gods, Kyoko, you're so fucking innocent, it's gonna make me lose my mind!" </strong>Tossing it over her shoulder, she lifted Kyoko up by her ass, causing the blushing red-head to instinctively wrap her arms around the taller girl's neck and her legs around her waist. Misako managed to hold her up with one arm while using the other hand to tear her panties off. Whining when she felt Misako's clothed sex press into her bare pussy, she used her feet to push Misako's skimpy lace panties down her hips so she could grind against her lover's hard shaft. Kyoko laid her head back, letting out a high pitched moan, while Misako groaned, bucking her hips against her best friend's.</p><p><strong>"B-bed! Please, Misako, <em>please</em>!" </strong>Kyoko begged. Grunting, Misako carried her over to the one bed in the house and pressed her down into it, the head of her cock pressed right up against Kyoko's entrance, making her whine and squirm. Misako decided she was going to have some fun with this, Kyoko was just <em>too</em> easy to tease.</p><p><strong>"Beg for it." </strong>She commanded. Kyoko looked to the side, blushing.</p><p><strong>"Please. I need...I need it." </strong>She responded weakly.</p><p><strong>"What do you need?" </strong>Misako asked, smirking.</p><p><strong>"You!" </strong>Kyoko shouted.</p><p><strong>"I'm right here." </strong>She replied, her smirk only growing.</p><p><strong>"I need you! I need your hard, hot, cock! Please Misako, I need you!" </strong>Kyoko begged, finally breaking.</p><p><strong>"That's all I've ever wanted." </strong>Misako said, pushing her cock into Kyoko's soaked pussy, straight to the hilt, making Kyoko gasp.</p><p><strong>"So...so full..." </strong>She breathed. Kyoko only had a moment to breathe until Misako started pounding into her, making her whimper and moan. Misako leans down, kissing and biting Kyoko's neck, leaving a mix of dark and ruby red marks all over the girl beneath her, marking her as taken. Misako feels the pressure start to fill her lower stomach, a coil compressing tightly.</p><p><strong>"Mine! Don't. Ever. Forget. You're mine!" </strong>Misako grunts out each word with a particularly rough and quick thrust.</p><p><strong>"Yours! Yours yours yours oh gods, Misako, please, don't stop, don't stop!" </strong>Kyoko pleaded. Misako growled in victory.</p><p><strong>"Good girl!" </strong>Misako roared. Hearing her lover call her that was enough to set Kyoko's orgasm off, causing her to constrict tightly around Misako's rock solid cock. Misako thrust to the hilt into Kyoko's sobbing pussy, releasing deep inside her best friend, biting the younger girl's throat roughly, extending both of their orgasms for what felt like <em>years</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kyoko came to, she was snuggled with a very rumbly Misako, making her giggle. Misako pulled her closer by her waist, causing the girl's somehow <em>still</em> hard shaft to press deeper into her from behind, making Kyoko let out a gasp.</p><p><strong>"Since when?" </strong>Misako asked lowly. Kyoko simply smiled.</p><p><strong>"Always." </strong>She replied, her normally bubbly tone subdued a bit by emotion. She smiled wider as Misako's hand came up to her scar on her shoulder. She felt as Misako buried her face into the nape of her neck, her hand clenched into a fist over the scar, trembling from emotion. Kyoko just put her hand over Misako's and hushed her quietly, cooing at her, doing whatever she could to calm her girlfriend down. Wait! She forgot to ask! Did this mean they were dating?!</p><p><strong>"Misako!" </strong>She yelled.</p><p><strong>"W-what?!" </strong>The taller girl responded quickly, jumping from her lover's yell, ready to fight any threat that came along.</p><p><strong>"Does this mean we're together?" </strong>Kyoko asked. There was a moment of silence as Misako had to register what her best friend just asked her. Then she laughed.</p><p><strong>"Kyoko, dummy, I'm buried to the <em>hilt</em> in you, and you ask if we're dating? Of course, you fucking dork!" </strong>She said, squeezing Kyoko to her more, causing them both to gasp. She'd forgotten they were still connected, her brain insisting that this wetness and heat <em>belonged</em> around her cock. Smirking, Misako rolled on top of Kyoko, pinning her face down into the bed, her cock still buried deep in the younger girl's folds. Reaching down, she lifts Kyoko's hips and presses her cock in deeper, her breath hitching into a groan when she felt a squishy ring of muscle at the end of Kyoko's canal.</p><p>Kyoko tried to muffle a scream at the feeling of her girlfriend pressing against her cervix. She felt, more than heard, Misako growl and cried out in pleasure when a hand roughly grabbed her hair by the handful and yanked her neck back, causing her body to bow extremely, making Misako press tighter into her walls and even better, her cervix.</p><p><strong>"Don't be a naughty girl. I want to hear <em>all</em> of your noises. You're <em>my</em> slut, you belong only to me!" </strong>Misako demanded. She caught it when Kyoko's walls fluttered when she called her a slut. It had honestly been a spur of the moment thing, and Misako was getting ready to apologize before she felt that tight squeeze. Kyoko could only nod, whimpering in joy. She absolutely lost her <em>mind</em> when Misako started thrusting, battering against her cervix with every thrust. Poor Kyoko came quickly, not even dragging Misako down with her. This earned her a scoff.</p><p><strong>"Did I <em>say</em> you could come without me? I'm gonna punish you for that, slut." </strong>Misako said, spanking her ass roughly as she drove down into her.</p><p><strong>"Now, tell me what you want, whore." </strong>Another tight squeeze. So, her little Kyoko was into humiliation, huh?</p><p><strong>"Fuck! Fuck me! Fill me! Breed me!" </strong>Kyoko screamed, not catching what she said until it was too late. Her face flushed red, as she tried to stammer out something along the lines of 'i was just kidding.'</p><p><strong>"Oh? Is that what you want? To be filled with my seed, to be nice and heavy and round with my kid?" </strong>Misako asked, high from the authority and power she was given.</p><p><strong>"N...nO." </strong>She squeaked out. She really outta stop lying, Kyoko realized, as she <em>saw</em> the response she was going to get when she looked back into Misako's eyes.</p><p><strong>"Oh? Is my little cumdump <em>lying</em> to her Mistress now? Are you saying you don't want my cock? Very well then." </strong>Misako said, pulling her cock all the way out of Kyoko's sobbing entrance.</p><p><strong>"NO! PLEASE, PLEASE put it back in!" </strong>Kyoko begged. Misako just quirked a finely kempt eyebrow at Kyoko.</p><p><strong>"I don't fuck little sluts who lie to me. If, however, you admitted what you wanted without trying to lie to me, then <em>maybe</em> I could be swayed to fuck you like the good girl I need to <em>make</em> you be." </strong>She replied. She watched in lust-filled fascination as Kyoko's pussy gripped at nothing inside her, hearing the smaller girl whine at not being filled.</p><p><strong>"Please...I promise...I'll be your good girl! Yes, I want you to fill me up, cum in me! Give me your babies, make me a mother, please!" </strong>Kyoko begged and pleaded. Smiling, Misako pushed back into Kyoko's wet heat, her cock not having flagged a bit due to the wonderful view she had. She immediately set a breakneck pace and pounded into the amazing pussy that was all for her, and no one else. Slamming her hips into Kyoko's one last time, she leaned over her back, biting into the nape of Kyoko's neck and cumming right into the bubbly girl's womb, filling her with spurts and ropes of her cum.</p><p>------</p><p>The next morning, Misako woke up when the light from the window hit her eyes, causing her to turn over, her cheek pressing into something soft and warm and squishy. Opening her eyes, she's met with the glorious sight of Kyoko's naked torso, covered in a million different bruises and bite marks. Sitting up to remove herself from her girlfriend's soft breast, Misako strode over to the drapes to shut them tightly. Finding her panties somehow on the windowsill, she picked them up and put them back on, before stretching, arching her back. A sudden giggle behind her caused her to turn around.</p><p><strong>"Mmm...Good morning Misak-ohhhh" </strong>Kyoko said, trailing off when she saw Misako in all her naked glory. Smirking, Misako walked over to her slowly, swaying her hips, laughing to herself when she saw Kyoko's eyes follow the movement. Lifting Kyoko's chin with a single finger, she decided some teasing was in order.</p><p><strong>"Where exactly do you think you're looking, little girl?" </strong>Misako asked, her voice husky and her eyebrow raised. Kyoko's face slowly filled with red, before squeaking and hiding back under the blankets. Before Misako could drag the blankets off the younger girl to continue teasing her, someone knocked on their front door. Sighing and standing up, she went to the door to check who it was. Opening it, she found Kunio and Riki standing in front of her door. When the boys looked over her mostly naked and bruise and scratch covered body, they raised an eyebrow.</p><p><strong>"You two dorks coming in, or are you gonna stand out there all day?" </strong>Misako asked as she stepped back to let them in, turning around to walk back to her room with Kyoko. When she got there, she found the girl sitting up with her head tilted.</p><p>
  <strong>"Who was that, Misako?"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Just the boys. I'm gonna take a shower, wanna join me?" </strong>Misako asked. Kyoko shook her head.</p><p>
  <strong>"I should keep the boys company, they get lonely when they're left alone too long."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Are they rabbits?" </strong>Misako laughed, shaking her head, heading into their bathroom to shower. She'd skip the bath, for now, they had places to be anyways.</p><p>------</p><p>Kyoko came out wearing her clothes, even if they were a little bit stretched from their desperate fucking last night, squirming from not having any panties to wear. Yawning, she exited her and Misako's room to find the boys leaning against the wall, chatting. They stopped when they saw her 'round the corner.</p><p><strong>"Good morning guys!" </strong>Kyoko chirped happily. They smiled when she came charging at them, hugging them tightly.</p><p><strong>"Mornin to you too, Kyoko," </strong>Riki said, laughing. </p><p><strong>"Honestly, seems like you've been up all night!" </strong>Kunio joked. Kyoko, however, being the sweet, loving, dumb girl she is, completely missed his meaning.</p><p><strong>"Nuh-uh! I got lots of sleep!" </strong>She said, huffing. Riki shook his head smiling, patting her head.</p><p><strong>"Kyoko, what my dumbass boyfriend is saying is that it seems you were up last night having...fun," </strong>Riki said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p><strong>"Oh!" </strong>She responded, her eyes widening. <strong>"I forgot to tell you two! We got together last night!" </strong>Kyoko said, jumping up and down excitedly.</p><p><strong>"We can see that. I mean, Misako came to the door in nothing but her panties and was covered in scratches, especially down her back. Riki knew you two liked it rough." </strong>Kunio snarked as he happily handed over 5 River City Dollars to his boyfriend.</p><p><strong>"How did you two get together? You have to share all the details." </strong>Riki said, a glint in his eyes.</p><p>Kyoko proceeded to fill them both in on the events of the previous night.</p><p>------</p><p>About ten minutes later, Misako walked out of the shower and got dressed pretty quickly, putting on her trademark ruby red lipstick. Walking out, she spotted her girlfriend and their best friends talking about last night. Walking over, she drapes her arms over Kyoko's neck, setting her head down on her shoulder.</p><p><strong>"Who told you that you could talk about that, Kyoko?" </strong>She asked, looking directly into Kyoko's eyes. Kyoko was entranced, completely unable to move, her face going bright red. Before Kyoko could babble out an excuse, Misako turned to look at the boys, giving a smirk. <strong>"You two ready to go shopping?" </strong>She asked them, an eyebrow quirked. They both nodded, heading to the door.</p><p><strong>"Misako!" </strong>Kyoko exclaimed, pulling her girlfriend's sleeve for a second.</p><p><strong>"Yeah?" </strong>She replied.</p><p><strong>"I don't have any panties! I can't go out!" </strong>Kyoko nearly yelled, blushing darkly. Misako raised an eyebrow in amusement.</p><p><strong>"And who's fault is that?" </strong>She replied to her girlfriend, a smirk on her face.</p><p><strong>"Uh, yours? You tore them in half!" </strong>Kyoko yelled. If they had been paying attention, they would've heard the boys laughing their asses off. As it was, they were stuck in their own little world.</p><p><strong>"Well, you seemed to enjoy it enough last night. Besides, if you'd just taken them off for me, I wouldn't have had to rip them." </strong>Misako smiled. Kyoko simply sighed and went over to the door, as they all walked out to go shopping.</p><p>------</p><p>The group of friends went about all over the place to get furniture for the new couple, get them some more clothes (of which, Misako banned Kyoko from wearing any of the panties she'd bought, for the rest of the day). They spent most of the day outside, shopping, laughing and making stupid jokes, just friends having fun. When they went their separate ways, Misako quickly pulled Kyoko into an alleyway and kissed her deeply, pressing her back against the wall, her hands pinned beside her head on either side. It took them a few minutes of making out before Misako pulled away, panting.</p><p><strong>"I've wanted you all day, if the boys had stayed around any longer I would've taken you in front of them." </strong>Misako growled into Kyoko's ear, causing the shorter girl to tremble in excitement. The moment Misako grabbed her ass, Kyoko hopped up and wrapped her legs around Misako's waist, arms still being pinned beside her head by her girlfriend. Misako smirked.</p><p><strong>"You've really got some core muscles if you can hold onto me like that without your hands." </strong>The taller girl said. Kyoko whined, busying herself with rubbing her dripping slit up and down the bulge in Misako's shorts. Misako took the chance to pull her cock out of her shorts and pressed the head directly against Kyoko's pussy, causing the younger girl to buck hard against her, trying to get her inside. Getting frustrated with the girl's moving, which was throwing her aim off, Misako bit Kyoko's throat, making her still immediately. With a huff, a slight clench of her jaw around Kyoko's throat, Misako pushed inside. Groaning, she pounded into her best friend, grunting each time she hilted in her.</p><p>Kyoko was trying to keep her moans muffled, but she couldn't hide in Misako's shoulder, do to the other girl's tight grip around her throat with her teeth, which was just turning Kyoko on even more. She managed to keep it down to just very loud whimpers. Misako growled and spoke around the throat between her teeth.</p><p><strong>"What did I say about staying quiet? You're <em>mine</em>, everyone needs to hear it. Stop holding back or I'll stop entirely." </strong>Misako warned. Wanting everything but that, Kyoko tilted her head back and let her moans out into the sky, getting progessively more and more high pitched the more Misako hit <em>that</em> spot inside her, sending her mind spiraling into the abyss every time her thick cock slammed into it. She was quickly shaking around the shaft inside her, trying to hold back her orgasm.</p><p><strong>"Please! Please, I'm yours! I'm all yours, all yours! Please, can I please please please cum?!" </strong>Kyoko yelled, begged, pleaded. She knew she wasn't going to be able to hold out for long, and she didn't want to be punished while she wasn't wearing any panties, she didn't know just how much worse her punishment could be.</p><p><strong>"Do you plan on leaving me behind this time?" </strong>Misako grunted out, teeth clamping harder on Kyoko's throat.</p><p><strong>"Please cum in me Misako! Please! Mark me as yours!" </strong>Kyoko screamed as she came, dragging Misako down with her, who filled her with ropes upon ropes of cum, her teeth drawing blood around her throat. It took a few minutes for them to come down from their shared high. As Misako pulled out, causing Kyoko to whine, the smaller girl felt something pressing against her entrance, before it popped inside, making her feel filled and stretched all over again, groaning. When she tilted her head at Misako, who was licking up the blood on her throat, Misako simply smirked.</p><p><strong>"You told me to fill you. So, you're not allowed to let any of my cum escape you. I'll make sure you're filled with irrefutable proof you're mine soon enough." </strong>Misako said, a dark and burning look in her eyes. Kyoko whimpered as Misako set her down. <strong>"C'mon, let's go home." </strong>She said, grabbing Kyoko's hand.</p><p>------</p><p>Every day, for the next month, the girls fucked, their ultimate goal to get Kyoko pregnant. Misako would whisper sweet and filthy words to her while she was buried inside her, dreams of Kyoko's belly rounded, of her full with her babies, which never failed to get Kyoko to cum, no matter how many times it had already happened that night.</p><p>Their routine seemed to change one day when, as the girls started to wake up, Kyoko bolted for the bathroom, throwing up the contents of the previous night's meal. Misako was there in a blink, holding the smaller girl's hair back. When she was done a few minutes later, Misako asked her a question.</p><p><strong>"Do you think...it worked?" </strong>Kyoko looked at her and smiled.</p><p><strong>"I'll go to the convenience store and check, okei?" </strong>Kyoko asked. Misako nodded. <strong>"Hei. Even if this is just a case of bad food, I still love you, okei?" </strong>She said to Misako, worried that her girlfriend was worried she wouldn't love her if she wasn't pregnant.</p><p><strong>"Even if you aren't, I love you too. Of course, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying." </strong>Misako said with her trademark smirk. Kyoko smiled and kissed her, rinsing her mouth out before walking to the store down the street. When she walked back inside, she rushed to the bathroom to take the three tests she bought, just in case one was faulty.</p><p>A few minutes of Misako's quick pacing later, Kyoko came out, her face blank. When she looked up, she saw Misako's eyes instantly lock onto her, before she gave out her bubbly smile, that seemed multiplied by a thousand.</p><p><strong>"Well...? Did it work...?" </strong>Misako asked, scared. Before they got together, they'd talked about having always wanted kids, so this was something that was really important for the both of them. They'd been friends since kindergarten, they knew how much it meant to one another. Kyoko walked forward, stood on her tip toes, and whispered in Misako's ear.</p><p><strong>"I dunno, you tell me, Daddy." </strong>Kyoko smiled, bringing Misako's hand to her stomach and pressing her own hand against it. Tears rolling down her face, Misako sweeped her up into a deep kiss, holding her against her, as Kyoko's own tears rolled down her face. When they pulled away minutes later, Misako was holding Kyoko's face gently, staring into her eyes lovingly.</p><p><strong>"I'm so proud of you, Mommy." </strong>She said, smiling brightly.</p><p>The girls knew raising kids was hard, and they had worries of their own about how they'd be as parents, of course. But they had friends, all over the city even, who'd help pull weight when it was needed. Who'd already declared themselves the protectors and babysitters of their child the moment they found out the girls were trying. This child, or maybe even children, were gonna come into this world surrounded by love, and no one could ask for a better start to life than that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright! I know this was a short one, but if anyone wants a sequel, hit me up! I'd be more than happy to have a sequel, but I figured that was a nice place to leave it. Please comment, or go read my other stuff, as it is very important to me to make people happy! I love the stories I write (Even if they may be bad or corny at times), but I really wanna make others happy with my stories too! It's why I write!<br/>Have a good day, and remember, even if you think you're alone in this world, I'll have your back, regardless of where you are in the world.  :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>